


【糖锡】深深陷入3, 5章 (肉)

by E_rcdld



Category: Sope 糖锡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_rcdld/pseuds/E_rcdld
Summary: NC-18





	【糖锡】深深陷入3, 5章 (肉)

**Author's Note:**

> NC-18

...  
...  
...

3.

郑号锡眼角红红的把闵玧其的手拉下来贴在自己的脸上蹭，那只手比自己的身体低一个温度，只缓解了他一小部分的热度。他觉得浑身上下从里到外都有一把火，烧得头脑昏沉。

他张开嘴，把那只手的食指和中指含了进去。

闵玧其呼吸一滞，上床把郑号锡的裤子一下扒掉，用双膝把他的腿顶开。他的一只手被柔软炽热的舌头所包围，另一手被他湿热紧致的穴肉所裹挟。那里面湿哒哒，闵玧其稍微转动几下，就会有透明的液体顺着滴在床单上，散发出更加浓郁的信息素，全缠绕在他的鼻尖。

闵玧其把两只手都抽出来，头顶头地和郑号锡接吻。他小声地呜咽，跌跌撞撞地把他的裤子扯下来，那团东西早已经又硬又烫。

“郑号锡。”闵玧其的下身抵在松软的入口处，低声叫他的名字。

郑号锡眼睛湿漉漉地看着伏在他身上的Alpha，喃喃地念叨：“闵玧其…玧其哥。”

被呼唤的人拨开底下人汗湿黏在额头上的头发，嘴唇贴在上面，沉下身体把自己全埋了进去。

郑号锡尖叫，尾音被撞的支离破碎。空虚的地方被人以不容拒绝的力道填满，然后再不停歇地顶撞。她痴迷地看着闵玧其喘着气的嘴唇，凑上去舔舐他脖颈间的汗。

这个动作将处于燃点附近的两人彻底点燃。闵玧其把人重新压在床上，环着郑号锡的双腿在自己腰间，整根抽出然后整根插入。

他的后背和床单反复摩擦然后变得通红，胯下的那根在闵玧其插入的那一刻立即射出来后又直挺挺地立在两人中间。后穴持续的痉挛绞紧性器，Omega为交合分泌的液体顺着肉体间的缝隙流出来，快要落下时就会被闵玧其重新顶进去，撞回原位，然后混合着新的液体蔓延开。

郑号锡为空气里的味道感到羞耻，意识到那其中一部分来自自己后又战栗着兴奋。

闵玧其第一时间成为这份冲动的接受者。他感觉到Omega的内壁上开了一个小口，换了角度再顶进去，顶端就陷入一个更加柔软的地方，而那人在同一时间哭叫着再次射出来。

他抿了下嘴唇退出来，俯下身去吻郑号锡半开的嘴，加快速度后射在里面。

闵玧其的情感在心脏里叫嚣着。他或许应该咬破郑号锡后颈皮肤，把他杜松子酒一般辛辣的信息素注入他的腺体里，然后在他的生殖腔里成结标记，让他永远带着自己的味道，一生都无法逃离。

但他没有。郑号锡第一次发情期醒来后从床上跌落的慌张，和获悉自己未被标记的如释重负，交替着不断在他的眼前循环。

闵玧其觉得自己总体上是个算得上大方的人，在郑号锡的问题上却近乎自私的小气。他讨厌别人呼吸着郑号锡的信息素，讨厌他被人注视而不自知，讨厌他漂亮的眼睛不完全属于自己。

于是他在痴迷于床上的每一刻，因为只有在那一段时间里，他的目光和心思都只完全属于自己。

闵玧其低下头喘匀气，把这些反复出现的念头敛回心里。

郑号锡下面湿漉漉的还淌着液体，闵玧其正打算把人弄起来去清理干净，那人已经坐起来，穿着歪歪扭扭的衬衫，握着他的肩膀，眼泪哗哗地流。

“我到底哪里不好？”

...  
...  
...

5.

后来他们在浴室里完成了标记。

闵玧其是打算在浴室稍微整理一下，再去另一张没被弄的乱七八糟的床上完成没做完的事情，但是郑号锡平复了心，找着他的唇就亲上去，唇齿间不住地低声叫他的名字：“闵玧其...闵玧其...闵玧其。”

他坐在浴缸里，手里托着Omega柔软的小屁股，到底没忍住。

郑号锡坐在他的身上，温水及小腹，随着动作被一点点挤入。他的后面除了那人火热的跳动，分泌的润滑液，第一次射在里面的精液，还有浴缸里的水，撑得他全身酸软。

“哥…玧其哥…”他胡乱地凑上去吻闵玧其的脸，被人捉住嘴唇狠狠咬了几口后，闵玧其抽出来翻身把人呈跪趴的姿势压在浴缸里。

还没等他缓过神，后面的人就再次把那些杂七杂八的液体全堵了回去。

闵玧其的目的性强极了，象征性地捣弄了一下就捅到了内腔口。那个从未被到达的地方紧到不可思议，柔软的肉一寸一寸地咬上来。郑号锡痛得发抖，闵玧其低下头去吻他后颈的腺体，伸出舌头舔那部分脆弱的皮肤：“放松号锡，让我进去，放松。”

他听话地舒展绷紧的脊背，闵玧其安抚地亲吻他瘦削的肩胛骨。

他用牙摩擦郑号锡的后颈，然后用力地刺破皮肤，青柠味的信息素夹杂着血液渗出来，闵玧其把它们全部舔到嘴里咽下去，然后把自己的信息素注入，同时下身在生殖腔的最深处成结。他从后颈吻到脊椎的凹陷处，把郑号锡全身上下的皮肤都打下他的烙印。

又痛又爽，脚趾都蜷缩起来。郑号锡抬手捂住双眼，泪水再次涌出。

闵玧其把他翻过来，亲了亲他湿湿的额头，开水龙头让热水灌满整个浴缸。

背靠在瓷砖墙壁上，郑号锡蜷缩成一团，抱着他的手臂，一遍遍喊他的名字。

“闵玧其。”

“嗯。”

“闵玧其。”

“嗯。”

“闵玧其。”

“嗯。”

“我喜欢你。”郑号锡抬起脸，耷拉着嘴角认真地讲。

闵玧其把他搂进怀里，嘴碰了碰他渐渐干燥的发丝。

“我爱你。”

...  
...  
...


End file.
